disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Genie's Lamp
|games = Aladdin Bonkers (cameo) ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Disney Crossy Road Disney Magic Kingdoms (as a token) Disney Emoji Blitz |rides = The Magic Lamp Theater Fantasmic! World of Color Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular |user = Genie Peddler Aladdin (formerly) Jafar (formerly) Timon Pumbaa |purpose = To contain the mystical, all-powerful genie inside |location = Cave of Wonders (formerly) Agrabah |fate = Genie is freed and the lamp is used as his mobile home, though he can now enter and leave at will}} Genie's lamp (alternatively referred to as the Magic Lamp or Aladdin's lamp) is a magical oil lamp featured in Aladdin, whose owner has the ability to summon and temporarily control a wish-granting Genie with cosmic power. As it contains an all-powerful servant, the lamp has been coveted by many for thousands of years. Background The lamp has existed for millennia, though its origins are unknown. As one of the most powerful objects in the universe, the lamp was hidden deep within the Cave of Wonders, a cavern that can only be summoned by a golden scarab and entered by an individual known as the Diamond in the Rough. Physical description The lamp itself resembles an oil lamp, which have been used as "genie lamps" in Arabian folklore for generations. It is completely bronze in color. The interior was described by Genie as very cramped and small. Despite this, the interior has been fully seen as part of the Inside the Genie's Lamp featurette, in which the lamp boasts a large living room, dining room, a master bedroom with a "fly-in" closet, and even a garden decorated with topiaries, flora, and water features. Additional areas that are mentioned (but unseen) include a ballroom and a breakfast nook. Appearances ''Aladdin According to the Genie, he hadn't been summoned from the lamp for 10,000 years, meaning that the lamp had been in the Cave of Wonders for that long. The evil vizier Jafar had spent years trying to find the Cave and manipulated Aladdin into recovering the lamp within. As the Cave was crumbling, Jafar briefly had the lamp in his possession, but as he attempted to kill Aladdin, Abu stole it back. Aladdin used the Genie's power to escape the underground ruins of the Cave, then used his first wish to become a prince worthy to marry Jasmine. Jafar attempted to kill him the night he came to Agrabah, but Genie saved him at the cost of his second wish. As Aladdin exposed Jafar's treachery, the vizier saw the lamp in his hat and realized the truth. Later, Jafar's sidekick parrot Iago was able to steal the lamp and give it to Jafar, who used the first two wishes to become a sultan and sorcerer respectively, again attempting to kill Aladdin by sending him to a snow-covered cliffside far from Agrabah. After returning thanks to the Magic Carpet, Aladdin tried to steal back the lamp, but Jafar discovered him and kept him from doing so. With Jafar ready to kill Aladdin, the latter tricked Jafar into using his third wish to become a genie himself, allowing Aladdin to seal him in his own lamp which Genie tossed into the depths of the desert. Aladdin reclaimed the lamp and, after considering but dismissing using his final wish to become a prince again, he fulfilled his promise to Genie and used his third wish to set the Genie free. From then on, the lamp was used as a home/residence for Genie instead of a prison. Aladdin: The Animated Series Although still Genie's 'default' location to reside in (although he was able to leave the lamp on his own accord rather than being perpetually trapped in it until rubbed like he was originally), Genie tended to spend more time outside of his lamp than within it, the lamp serving as a place to rest more than anything else. On at least three occasions the lamp was stolen: once by Abis Mal who sought to make the Genie grant him his wishes (unaware that Genie was no longer obligated to grant wishes after his freedom), another time by Mozenrath whilst he was asleep inside it to lure Aladdin to him, and again by a 'charitable' Iago who attempted to sell it, prompting Genie to attempt to get it back as he missed his home. Hercules: The Animated Series In the crossover special, Aladdin was being attacked by Pain and Panic. He tricked them into rubbing the lamp, causing Genie to punch them back to the Underworld. House of Mouse The lamp can be seen on occasion by Genie's side, although most of the time, Genie is around and about without it. In the episode, "Donald's Lamp Trade," it was seen in the club's storage room inside a crate labeled "Aladdin's Lamp." Jafar brainwashed Donald into accepting a deal of giving him the lamp in exchange for getting back at Mickey for calling him a ham. However, it was later proven to be the wrong lamp when Jafar revealed that he actually wanted the one in Mickey's dressing room. The lamp was also used to capture Jafar when Mickey was fighting him for the ownership of the club on Halloween in the movie, ''Mickey's House of Villains. Aladdin tossed it to him from behind a door with Goofy claiming that the lamp will hold Jafar for eternity. ''Ralph Breaks the Internet When Netizen version of Jasmine, and the other Disney Princesses of Oh My Disney, discovered Vanellope von Schweetz in the princess room, during their downtime, she got the lamp out to use as a weapon. Just as the princesses were about to use their "weapons" on the intruder, Vanellope reassured them that she isn't a threat and is a princess herself. The lamp is also seen as one of the auction items on eBay. Live-action appearances Once Upon a Time There are several Genie's lamps that appear on ABC's ''Once Upon a Time. The first is seen in "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree". There is a magical lamp that was once home to the Genie of Agrabah. The lamp is found on the beach by King Leopold, husband of the Evil Queen. He rubs the lamp, trying to clean it, and the Genie appears in his service. Having no desires for himself, Leopold uses his first wish to free the Genie, and his second wish to give the Genie the third wish, handing the lamp over to him as representation. The final wish is used by Genie to become the Magic Mirror, in an attempt to remain with the Queen forever; afterward, the lamp loses all traces of its magic. When the Dark Curse is cast, it is taken into Storybrooke and ends up in Mr. Gold's pawnshop. The lamp of the Genie from the Aladdin story is seen in "I'll Be Your Mirror". ''Aladdin'' (2019) In the live-action remake of Aladdin, the lamp served the same basic role: containing an all-powerful Genie and hidden within the Cave of Wonders until Aladdin is sent by Jafar to retrieve it, only to be betrayed and trapped within the cave, but Abu was able to steal it back. However, the lamp has one additional rule to use it: the user must rub the lamp before making a wish. Later on in the movie, the lamp was stolen by Jafar himself who uses his first two wishes, but then is stolen again by Jasmine, who escapes with Aladdin on the Magic Carpet, only for the former vizier to reclaim it again and then use it to become a genie himself after being tricked by Aladdin. Afterwards, Aladdin reclaims the lamp and uses his final wish to set the Genie free. ''Descendants 3 The lamp is among the exhibits on display in the Auradon Museum of Cultural History. Gallery Trivia *The first time he rubs it, Aladdin mentions the lamp has something written on the side: what this writing says is never revealed. *The lamp was seen in ''The Princess and the Frog during the song "Dig a Little Deeper", while Mama Odie was pulling out items from her chest. *Genie's lamp appeared in Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, during the song "This Is the End". *The lamp (either Genie's or Jafar's) makes a cameo in the ride Star Tours: The Adventures Continue. Upon finding it in the luggage, G2-9T states that the Star Tours' non-smoking policy extends to luggage as well. *The lamp can be seen in Zootopia, located on Yax's shelf in the Mystic Springs Oasis' reception office. *The lamp can be seen in The Jungle Book remake, located in a treasure pile inside King Louie's temple. *In Moana, the lamp is seen on Tamatoa's shell when Maui first arrives during "Shiny". *Several lamps identical to Genie's appear in the Mickey and the Roadster Racers episode "Ye Olde Royal Heist", as part of the Queen of England's treasury. *In the sequel, it is revealed that if a Genie's lamp is destroyed, the Genie itself dies. However, it is unknown if the destruction of the lamp will have an affect on the Genie himself since he is free, and his imprisonment in the lamp has been lifted. Likely, since the Genie had lost some power after being free, (which could've been a result of the excessive amount of power which was used to life the imprisonment) it is likely that his freedom has lifted the connection between him and the lamp, which was powerful enough to destroy him. So had Aladdin not freed the Genie, the Genie would've died had the lamp had been destroyed. See also *Jafar's Lamp ar:مصباح جني es:La Lámpara del Genio fi:Lampun henki fr:Lampe du Génie pt-br:Lâmpada do Gênio Category:Magical Objects Category:Created by Magic Category:Kingdom Hearts objects Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Once Upon a Time objects Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Homes Category:Aladdin objects Category:Disney Crossy Road Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms Category:Wreck-It Ralph objects Category:Hercules Category:Sofia the First objects Category:Bonkers Category:House of Mouse Category:Fantasmic Category:Wonderful World of Color